


Salendrazar the Seductress - The Twins

by Monstervore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, Dragon Vore, F/M, Fatal Vore, Female Predator, Male Prey, Mind Control, Monster Vore, Oral Vore, Painless Vore, Predator/Prey, Seduction, Sexual Vore, Soft Vore, Twins, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstervore/pseuds/Monstervore
Summary: Salendrazar is a ancient dragon of old. This is a story of how she came across and "rescued" a pair of tasty twins, a delicious delicacy she wont soon forget!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS VORE IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS LOOK IT UP!!! This is my first attempt at a vore story, and the first time writing in a long time in general... Hope yall enjoy.   
> The first bit of the story introduces you to the main character Salendrazar the great dragon and predator in this story. The next part is the story of her latest hunt were she encounters a pair of tasty twins! Any feedback or suggestions are welcomed.

Salendrazar intro

Salendrazar was a clever Dragoness, her gigantic reptilian form was known and feared across the lands as one of the great dragons of old. She was a master of the arcane arts, her knowledge of offensive and defensive magics was unparalleled to any mortal wizard of the realm. However she specialized and took pride in her unique ability of mind domination. If a lesser race had the misfortune to look upon Salendrazar’s glorious and massive black frame they would find themselves drawn to her mesmerizing gaze. Once another's eyes met the dominating gaze of the great wyrm’s huge violet orbs, her prey quickly find themselves falling into that penetrating glare, losing their rational selves to whatever wymes Salendrazar willed. While Salendrazar’s victims are under her enchantment, their consciousnesses meld as one. She can feel their emotions, their pleasure, their pain. She can dig through and relive her captives most cherished memories explore their thrills and fears. Experience the excitements of their first encounters and the ecstasy of their many pleasures. If the great dragon truly wanted too she could simply will a man to walk directly into her open maw without a struggle, crawl down her tight throat and into her waiting stomach. She has of course done just that on occasion in her early days long ago, when she was still learning the boundaries of her powers, but Salendrazar truly prefers to explore and cherish her captives more thoroughly in both the tastes and the pleasures of their bodies and minds. 

Like most of the great dragonkin Salendrazar possesses the innate ability to transform herself into a beautiful shapely human women, with long silky black hair and seductively juicy curves that most in the realm simply couldn't resist. Add a little magical persuasion behind her violet glare and melodic voice, her mind enslaving abilities lost no potency in her human form. However she rarely finds herself in a position where she needs her mind bending powers while in her guise state. For her prefered food, young human men, were usually more than willing to accompany the Dragoness in disguise to a more private and secluded place, preferably with a bit of room, that way she could stretch out to her true proportions. Many meals, usually lured off with sexual promises, no doubt intended to fuck the shit out of Salendrazar once given the opportunity. However the huge wyrm in the end was always the one to ultimately have her way with them, extracting every possible flavor and pleasure out of her prey. Salendrazar would then swallow her would be lovers whole, usually squirming the whole way down to her stomach. This is what Salendrazar lived for and she was a master of what she considered an art. She was the huntress, the seductress, the predator and the many men of the surrounding towns and villages of the realm were her prey. Delicious little delicacies for her pleasure.

 

The Twins

As the never ending cycle of hunger began to mount once again within Salendrazar, the mighty Dragoness set out in search of her next meal. She was in her human form, making her way on foot towards the human settlement of Caslon, which was just out of sight, over the next couple hills.  
She was a bit tired after the long flight south from her subterranean mountain home in the Drake Cliff mountains. Her reputation in the towns nearest her home had begun to rouse suspicions to the fact that many of their men kept disappearing. So Salendrazar decided to play it safe and begin her hunt a little further away from home for awhile. She would let her closer humans forget about her over the decades, and allow new young men to spring up to replace the ones she had devoured. Meanwhile she would re-taste new and old cultures of distant lands.  
As Salendrazar continued along her forest trek towards the town of Caslon, her acute dragon senses began to pick up a delicious scent entwined with that of a bitter, sour stench. The smells were familiar to the Dragoness. She took a deep inhale, sampling the smells and traced them back through her centuries of knowledge and experiences. In no time Salendrazar placed the two unique smells as one of a human and one of an orc...many orcs she corrected herself, for their reek was definitely more dominant. But that human scent smelled so amazing, nearly irresistible to the Dragoness, she could hardly contain herself. She could taste the man's fear from here, his testosterone brimming from his likely desperate situation he was in especially if orc were involved. Salendrazar decided she would investigate, so she quickly casted a spell of far sight in the direction she smelled them to be in.  
Salendrazar’s spell quickly located the one sided struggle, bringing into focus four orcs, encircling two young men who looked strikingly similar. Both wore brown leather travel gear and wielded their sword and shield in hand. They stood back to back in a battle stance, ready to fight for their lives as four menacing orcs closed in around them on all sides. Salendrazar was surprised at first to find two humans, being more acquainted with the human scent she could have sworn she only detected one. But she had no time to ponder such thoughts right now. She intended to intervene in this struggle to her benefit of course. Salendrazar quickly muttered a teleportation spell aimed at the location of the mounting struggle, then she fizzled out of sight.

John sidestepped in unison with his brother James who was at his back looking opposite him. The two were twins and mirrored each other in body almost exactly, other than James sported a short dark beard and John kept his trimmed to stubble. They were both handsome 19 year olds who were trimmly built and well muscled, both wore a similar tangle of brown hair on their heads and with striking blue eyes.They had been part of a guard detail for a trading caravan bound for Caslon. Their caravan however had been ambushed earlier that morning by a large horde of orcs and goblins. The situation deteriorated quickly as the caravans defenses were overwhelmed. John and James, realising the fight lost, saw an opening in the carnage and ran for it with all they had, Caslon was not too far they knew. They had to get there with all speed to alert the town guard! As John and James broke from the slaughter of the ambush, a pair of orcs took note of their retreat and began to pursue. The boys ran on for the town of Caslon, but with the pursuers on their heels, the brothers could ill afford to slow down. Suddenly however, another pair of orcs came out from behind a large tree ahead of them, weapons drawn, cutting off the twins retreat. They were surrounded and caught the brothers knew, but they weren't about to go down without a fight.

They braced themselves back to back as the four orcs closed in around them tightening their noose. James looked at the two nearest orcs waiting for one to make a move, when all of the sudden, behind one of the orcs came a bright silhouette of light in the shape of a beautifully proportioned women, it then materialised fully into the most gorgeous female James had ever witnessed. Stealing his attention briefly from the fight at hand. One of the orcs took advantage of James’s distraction, it's axe coming in hard for his head! James flinched, realizing his folly and his doom, as the axe dived in for his skull. He clinched his eyes shut expecting his end, but at the last moment the axe stopped short of the his head connecting solidly with a tangible blue field which sparked in protest against the invading blade, catching hold of the weapon and grasping it firm. 

The two orcs facing John on the other side saw Salendrazar appear out of thin air already in the thongs of a spell, blue energy mounting around her. The orcs quickly made a move to finish John, both going in at him to overwhelm him but when they attacked, their weapons burrowed into some energy that held on tight to their blades.

James peaked open his eyes to see his vision parted in half by the curiously hovering axe blade, which seemed to be held tight by some blue energy that seemed to surround him and his brother. James looked over his shoulder to find John in a similar predicament with a spear held fast angled to plunge directly for his heart. Looking forward again towards the women, who James now realised had likely just saved their lives with some fast acting sorcery, James nodded his thanks her way.

The two orcs who saw Salendrazar appear looked past the human brothers to eye the women beyond with a outraged snarl. They understood her to be some sort of wizard, with magic tricks. Soon the other two orcs saw their kin looking past them and followed their intense gazes to Salendrazar...now all eyes were upon her. She drew their focus to her lavender glare and smiled wickedly, dominating their minds so easily. “Kill one another, then whoever is left standing, kill yourself,” she casually commanded the orcs.

The orcs now mostly weaponless looked among their comrades with new found anger and hatred. They went at one another, two drawing hidden dirks from the folds of their cloths, the others charging in with the intent of strangling their fellows. They all went at each other with wild abandon until only one bruised and battered orc was left alive. One of the ones who wielded a small dagger. The orc noting he was the last one of his kin alive brought the jagged edge of his blade to his own throat, intent on completing his master's command. Salendrazar however wanted to put on a show, she willed the orc to stop and released her mental hold over the pitiful creature all together. The orcs face contorted up in confusion as he brought his bloody dirk away from his own throat and looked around at his dead kin and the trapped humans behind him. The orc let out a beastly roar of rage and turned towards Salendrazar charging full on.

Salendrazar was prepared for the orc, having been building up a tingling charge, waiting for the stupid creature to play out its confusion. Salendrazar held her open hand out towards the orc, sparkes dancing around her form from the building energy. As the orc turned to charge at her, she released her mounting charge in the form of a bright lightning bolt which sizzling by to slam the orc square in the chest launching its charred lifeless remains many yards back. Looking away with disgust, for Salendrazar truly despised orcs and goblin kin in general. Their stupidity and stench made them unappetizing to her, and their minds were so easy to manipulate, which is how she so easily made all four of them kill each other and could have, for less effort had the last orc off itself too. But she enjoyed showing off a little to her food. She hoped her human morsels enjoyed the show, hopefully getting them turned up by her displays of power. She had plans for the two boys she mused as her stomach growled and she began to lick her lips.  
Looking back at the two youths still held tight inside her defensive blue field, orc weapons grasped strong within its grip. Salendrazar paced towards them seductively slow, looking them up and down. She understood now why her sense of smell deceived her earlier from afar, for these boys were clearly of the same blood... Brothers perhaps? Salendrazar thought to herself... Yes! But no... closer than brothers...they were twins! Her eyes perked up with renewed interest at the revelation, and an excited smile crossed Salendrazars face. It had been decades since she had come across a tasty pair of twins...and now two seemingly delicious pair come running across her path? She licked her lips again eagerly. It was a good day she mused, which she was going to enjoy to its fullest she knew.

Inside the tight barrier both brother were still back to back due to their close confines. They had watched the sorceresses display of power with amazement, seeing her completely dominating and obliterating the orcs so easily, who moments ago had threatened them. They watched as she turned towards them and paced their way. Something about the way she walked, got both the brothers heart rates up. She was the most beautiful being that the twins had ever seen, that coupled with their near death experience they endured moments ago, and their impressive and close rescue by this beauty, the brothers never felt more invigorated in their lives and their manly parts both began to grow in response to it all, their loins stiffening, as the flawless sorceress paced ever closer.  
Salendrazar waved a hand towards the ensnared boys, dispelling her defensive barrier which had protected and ensnared them. The many orc weapons which were being held tight by the spells energies fell to the ground with a clang as the field dissipated to nothingness. Both brothers, now free, turned to face the Dragoness in disguise and took a knee before her. “Oh God's bless you great mage! I am John and this is my brother James, we are from the town of Round Rock. Our lives are only ours because you came to our aid, however can we repay this debt to you!?”  
“Sweet boys, you're lucky I came along when I did! A moment longer and you'd be part of the orcs stew tonight, hehe. Oh and I can think of a few things you boys can do for me...in order to... repay me,” Salendrazar said teasingly, biting her bottom lip.  
The thought of being part of a stew disturbed the brothers for a moment but the statement likely would have been accurate had they not been rescued. So the boys counted themselves among the fortunate and brushed the thought aside...becoming dinner was not in their future...or so they believed... John looked up to the beautiful sorceress and said, “what would you have us do...uh...m’lady, forgive me...your name was?”  
Salendrazar smiled and chuckled cutely, ”of course, how rude of me! My name is Salendra, I'm a traveling mage from Drake Cliff”. She said, half truthfully.  
“And I'm so hungry from my travels, and those spells I exserted taxed me heavily!” She exclaimed dramatically. “Will you boys join me for dinner at my ho...I mean camp, not far away?”  
Though the boys first thought should have been about getting to Caslon as soon as possible to inform the city guard of the orc raiders their caravan had encountered...But both John and James suddenly felt disconnected from any concern that didn't revolve around the exquisite women before them. In fact the whole orc raid just seemed now like a distant memory. The details of the attack becoming foggy and insignificant when matched against the uforia that emanated from this women. Everything that didn't have to do with this Salendra simply no longer mattered to the twins and they were hungry after all, dinner sounded great! They looked to each other and nodded in agreement. John voicing, “of course we’ll join you for dinner, where exactly is your place I'm curious?”  
Salendrazar smiled and said, “Don't worry, I'll take us there.” and with that Salendra began to mutter a spell that would open a dimensional gate back to her home many miles to the north...not exactly near by...but it hardly mattered for the one way trip she intended. As the last syllable of the spell left her lips, it sparked to life shooting out a beam of light that opened a rift in front of Salendra. She quickly ushered the twins through, both reluctantly walked across the rifts boundaries skipping the miles to step out into Salendrazars huge mountain cavern which she called home. Salendrazar came through last closing the rift behind her. She then faced the twins her lips curling up into a wicked smirk. The time was near she knew, her stomach growled...she could hardly wait! “Welcome to my lair. My little treats!” the sorceress spoke, her booming voice echoing off the huge walls of the spacious cavern. The chamber was dark but was lit with magical red and blue ferry fire which illuminating most of the caverns structures and treasure. And oh Gods, the treasure! So much treasure! It was everywhere, a kingdom and more worth of gold, gems and weapons...a massive dragon's hoard of wealth. The twins looked to Salendra with astonishment, “How?... w..who are you...S...S...Salendra?” James sputtered her name, all the sudden sending off alarms in his head as childhood memories of stories about the great dragons of the realm, one in particular named Salendrazar the Seductress came back to him. James paled and looked Salendra over with new suspicions, his blue eyes studying her until they fell over her violet stare where they became transfixed.

Salendrazar noticing James sudden look of concern, matched his gaze and delved into his mind. She quickly discerned he suspected her true identity some how...not a big deal, it just simply helped her make up her mind on who to eat first...she could simply erase the thought she knew, but when she gave James his mind back, she wanted him to have all the pieces of the puzzle.  
She looked over to John caught his gaze and instructed, “John dear, are you not sleepy, why don't you go take a nap. Up there on the top of that pile of treasure is a big comfy bed. Go now my sweet, and take your rest. Oh and do take your clothing off and make yourself comfortable will you?” John turned on his heels and started for the golden mound off in the distance of the large chamber which Salendra had pointed out. As John walked off he had already began disrobing.  
Salendrazar turned her attention back to James. Who stood staring blankly back at her awaiting instructions. “Well what are you waiting for James, take off your clothes as well.” she ordered. Immediately James starts stripping his clothes off, as he was compelled to do. Once his brother John was out of sight, Salendra paced closer to the now naked James. His chiseled and toned body looked so delicious, it made her mouth water. She traced her fingers down his sculpted chest and over his abs until the sorceress reached her target, caressing his now stiffening manhood. She could feel every sensation she did to James's body through their mental connection. The sensitivity of his cock, the tenderness of his juicy nads as his ecstasy built up within. She knew it was nearing time and maneuvered herself behind James, hands still doing work in front, fondling his groin causing him to be fully erect now. 

She began to open her mouth around James’s head, as she also began her transformation back into her true dragon form, causing her human guise to contort weirdly as her frame accommodated her growing reptilian body. Salendrazar’s large jaws grew around and over James’s head, soon enveloping the young man up to his mid thigh, leaving only his legs to dangle outside of the dragon's huge toothy maw. James filled Salendrazar’s mouth quite fully, she explored his body with her warm wet tongue, tasting his sweaty form from traveling the hard road. She brought her tongue down his backside and around his plump rump, bringing the wet appendage up between James's legs to wrap around his hard manhood. Salendrazar tousled his cock around feeling the building pleasure within the man, until at last James let spray his seed with continuous pulsing white globs all over Salendrazars mouth. The dragoness was trembling from the pleasurable experience and taste, both having felt the amazing orgasum through their mental connection. As she tilted her massive head back for the swallow, she simultaneously released her mental grip she held over James, giving the young man's mind back over fully to him.

James awoke suddenly from a dream of great sexual pleasure, having just fucked the hot sorceress that had saved them earlier. He felt wet for some reason but otherwise amazing, he must have blown the biggest load of his life. He looked down at his still hard and sensitive parts to see some wet muscled appendage wrapped about it squeezing and jostling his package roughly. Panic followed suit as James remembered Salendrazar and his suspicions of the beautiful wizard dragon. Horrified, he suddenly realised that he was being consumed alive, as the appendage around his man parts, clearly a tongue now, began to push James by his groin ever deeper into the eager predators maw.  
James whimpered as he was pushed with the aid of gravity to the back of the dragonesses throat his head resting at the edge of her tight esophagus. With a sudden gulp and a thrust between his legs, James sunk into the tight clutches of Salendrazars throat up to his mid chest. Another gulp and thrust shoved James down to his waist, consuming him up to his abdomen, leaving only his shapely butt and kicking legs outside the dragons swelling esophagus. His still erect manhood was sticking up against the roof of Salendrazars mouth. With a last longing taste of James’s parts she gave the final gulp, sending James fully into her tight dark throat, becoming a large bulge that slid slowly down Salendrazars long neck, squirming all the way, until it vanished into her abdomen. 

Salendrazar had not had a human that tasty in a long time, she could feel James struggling inside her stomach for a few moments before he stopped. He had either given up or had succumb to the fate of where he now was. There was still another morsel Salendrazar had waiting for herself and he was a twin to the delicious man she had just eaten, she could only hope John would taste just as good as his brother James had, and she planned to find out soon! In fact she felt John's terrified Gaze baring down on her right now! What he must be thinking right now she mused.

John awoke all of the sudden in some strange comfortable bed. It was a large bed, for a man at least, and was supported by a elegantly carved golden frame speckled with gemstones. It looked as if it had been plucked out of some great king's bedroom…or some Pasha's palace. John sat up in the bed and realised he was completely naked. He wrapped the bed comforter around his bare form and began surveying the area around him. He was still in that massive chamber he could tell, and the bed he was on appeared to be on top of some large pile of gold and treasure. He remembered entering this cavern with his brother and that attractive mage, but not much after that. In fact where was his brother and Salendra. John figured they were probably off fucking somewhere, James always had a way of stealing the ladies, he thought grudgingly as he continued surveying the area. His blue eyes popped open wide with fear and his heart nearly stopped at the unnerving sight before him. A monsterous black dragon with mesmerizing purple eyes towered ahead of him. The beast had some poor guy in it's maw, only the man's feet and lower legs could still be seen dangling out kicking in vain at the open air. The huge wyrm then lifted its head back and gulped the struggling victim down several times, each gulp taking a little more of the poor kicking man. John watched the bulge that formed as the man was slowly worked down the the creature's long neck, disappearing into its widening abdomen. The sight sent goosebumps all over John's naked body, he watched as the dragon seemed to smile as it rubbed its stomach clearly satisfied, then it leveled its great head his way hungry violet orbs narrowing John's direction. Oh God's, Where was his brother? John suddenly panicked beginning to connect the dots. John threw himself back into the bed and under the covers closing his eyes tight. he really wanted to just wake up to find out this whole day had just been some terrible dream. After a few moments had past John suddenly felt the huge blanket he was buried under being pulled away from him, then it was quickly ripped away before John could get a good hold of it. He sat naked, curled up facing away from where he had just seen the dragon swallow a person whole. John then felt a warm whiff of air roll past his exposed body, then felt the current reverse direction, going back the way it had come. John was being sniffed he realised, everything began to make since to the doomed young man, the identity of Salendra, the fate of his dear brother, which he realised now he had witnessed the end of moments ago.  
John mustered the courage to confront Salendrazar knowing her true nature and abilities from her countless legends throughout the land. But before turning to look her in the eye he asked out loud, “mighty Dragoness, Salendrazar the Seductress! Please do not take from me my mind, I plead.”  
John heard a low guttural growl of a laugh emanate from the huge creature behind him, then suddenly John felt a tingle at the back of his mind and Salendrazars voice spoke within his head, “tasty mortal, John the Delicious! If I wished you to become my mindless puppet you would be just that. Now look upon me human! Of your own free will I grant you!” John stood up reluctantly on the soft bed, shaken by the telepathic voice, and turned to face his probable but hopefully quick end.

Salendrazar eyed John longingly, his naked form now facing her. So much like his brother James, she mused. She was eager to taste him, to compare the brothers flavors while they were still fresh on her mind. Salendrazar brought her great head down to the bed John was on getting even with him. Then she telepathically spoke to John again, “I can give you pleasures unattainable through any mortal flesh. What I crave is in here…” her tongue shot out and lapped about his flaccid manhood “I could give you ecstasy you couldn't imagine John. I just need a little more of your mind John! You'll still be there with me, relishing in the unimaginable pleasures I can give to you!”  
John digested the telepathic words, what did he really have to lose? The Dragoness was going to eat him, this much John was certain from Salendrazars reputation throughout lore and stories as a notorious man eater. John knew he couldn't talk his way out of his grizzly fate, so why not go down in the throes of some great orgasum. It might not be so bad away to go out, John thought. His manhood was stiffening, still under assault from the tonguing he was receiving. “Yes!” John said abruptly, surprising himself. He took a submissive bow and said, “Do with me what you will Seductress”. Salendrazar smiled at the use of the title the humans had given her over the centuries. Fitting to a degree. With that she pulled John into her opening jaws by her tongue which was still at work between his legs. Johns whole body filled Salendrazar’s mouth as she took in all the flavors he had to offer.  
Bringing her mental powers to bare she dived into John's mind and could then feel herself licking the man through his own scenes. She brought John along on a illusionary sexual journey with herself in her appealing human guise form. She altered her appearance slightly to appeal to what she knew John longed for in a women, having divulged his memory of such interests. John lay bent over face down on top of Salendrazars big tongue, his plump butt pumping vigorously into the the dragonesses tongue, which was coiled about his alert manhood. He was close Salendrazar could feel through their communion. His big member plowed in and out of her tongue hold, throbbing with excitement, until at last John blew his load. Pulse after pulse of cum erupting from his loins getting caught up within Salendrazar’s enveloping tongue. Both were shacking from the ecstacy of the orgasum as Salendrazar lifted her massive head back to start swallowing John, giving his mind back over simultaneously.

It was the best nut John had ever experienced, he lay back in his afterglow, watching as the most beautiful women he had ever fucked changed back into the realm of reality, becoming a huge wet probing tongue. John still understood his fate, knowing but not dwelling on his soon to come fate. He rolled over on his back still on Salendrazars tongue, the wet appendage continuing to do work between his legs as she gently pushing him back, with the aid of gravity, ever deeper into the her gullet.  
John's head now rested at the back of her throat, with a sudden gulp John disappeared into her tight esophagus up to his chest. With a forceful thrust between his legs and another gulp John was plunged down to his waist, leaving only his butt protruding out unswallowed, with his hard cock bend back weirdly to point back towards his feet. Salendrazar waited a moment, toying with John's member one last time before the final swallow. She was pleasantly surprised as John's manhood unexpectedly erupted once again a couple pulsing globs of his seed spraying across Salendrazars massaging tongue. With that last little cherry on top, Salendrazar took one last big gulp, consuming John's lower half completely, as he disappeared into the tight dark muscled confines of the dragon's esophagus. John didn't struggle as much as James did, as his bulging form was worked down Salendrazars long throat to join his twin within her stomach.

Salendrazar considered her two recent meals rubbing her tummy happily, their tastes were almost exactly the same! That always fascinated her about twins. She supposed it made sense but when they tasted as good as John and James had, it was a rare treat indeed. John still moved about within her stomach, no doubt cramped with his brother there too. They would all three soon become as one she knew and took comfort in that knowledge as she laid back to rest and digested her meals!

Now happy and full, Salendrazar plots her next meal. What human settlement should she visit next when her hunger returns?...


End file.
